


In My Head

by analog_romeo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Incest, Internalized Transphobia, Masturbation, Other, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Lust, no actual Dipper/Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper somehow convinces the others to let him stay home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song by Jason Derülo. Warning for some dysphoria near the end.

Mabel cocked an eyebrow at her brother. “You don’t look sick,”

He faked a coughing fit and doubled over, holding his stomach. “Please, Mabel, I just don’t want to get you guys sick too,”

“Fine,” she huffed, rolling her eyes. “But we’re bringing you back something, and you’re gonna eat it even if I have to _force_ you to.”

“I will,” he promised. “You guys enjoy your dinner, take as long as you need, I’ll be fine,”

Still not fully convinced, Mabel glared at Dipper. "What are you gonna do while we're gone?"

"Sleep," Dipper said, rolling onto his side. "I'm exhausted," he yawned.

"Maybe you really are sick," Dipper never liked sleeping. She still had her doubts, but she stopped pressing.

Instead, she flicked off the light and headed for the door. "I hope you feel better," she sighed, then shut the door behind her.

Dipper listened and waited until he heard everyone leave the Mystery Shack and the car pull out of the driveway. He wanted to wait for another minute or so just to make sure he was completely alone.

The four of them went out to eat all the time. He wouldn't be missed if he skipped out once. Besides, he'd wanted to do this for a while now.

Mabel, Stan, and Ford would be out for at least an hour. On top of that, the restaurant they were going to was about a twenty minute drive. He had plenty of time.

Kicking out of his covers, Dipper sat up and made his way out of bed. He tried not to get overexcited, but he could already feel the crotch of his boxers getting wet.

Carefully he made his way downstairs, taking a deep breath before entering the password on the vending machine. He was really doing this.

He started shaking as he entered the dark, spacious room. _Great Uncle Ford's lab._

Dipper moved in closer to where Ford would usually stay. He wasn't allowed down here without permission. That was part of the thrill.

He pressed his back against the cold wall. One time this summer he'd caught a fleeting glimpse of his uncle touching himself while he was sneaking. He didn't know why he ran back upstairs so quickly. Probably out of fear of being caught.

But the memory stayed with him. The brief sight of his big, hard cock; the deep, heavy sound of him breathing. Just the thought of it made Dipper's cunt ache.

Heart racing, he dove his hand into his shorts and pressed on his clit.

Over two years he had spent lusting after his uncle. All it took was that moment, two summers later, and Dipper was in all-new territory. He let himself moan out loud - he was the only one there.

He sank back, hornier than he'd ever been aside from that night. That was just _one time._ Imagine all the other things Ford had done in here.

Dipper circled his clit, breaking out into a sweat. He imagined Ford touching himself that night he had caught him. Stroking all six fingers over his long, thick erection. How _good_ that must feel, to have a dick and have it all to yourself - to be able to touch it and hold it and squeeze it and rub it, _fuck._ He imagined Ford rubbing it faster and faster until he came, shooting hard and the relief that came with it.

And all the other times Ford must've jacked off down here. Dipper bounced up on the balls of his feet as he pictured Ford completely naked, buff and hairy and rock hard. Fuck, he was _big._ Standing like he was standing, back against the wall and up-on-his-toes eager.

He imagined his uncle desperate and close to his orgasm, thrusting up into his hand and moaning. Dipper moaned too.

The boy was really doing a number on his clit, running his fingers up and down fast. Fuck fuck fuck, he was close. He had the image in his head of Ford's straining, throbbing cock being thrust rapidly into his six-fingered hand - hanging on the edge and then cumming so hard that he whimpered.

The vivid, up-close shot of thick white cum shooting from his uncle's dick--loads of it. Dipper came too, biting his knuckles.

Breathing hard and spasming, his back slid down the wall as his butt dropped to the floor. He lazily pulled his hand out of his pants, still high on adrenaline.

He let himself rest for a second, but his clit was still tingling. Dipper's hole was throbbing for more.

Instead of immediately starting again, he decided to build up a fantasy. He put his hand back down there just to play with the wet spot growing between his legs.

Dipper thought of Ford catching him in his lab without permission and punishing him. Stripping him down. Humiliating him.

He started lightly humping his hand. "This is to teach you that your actions have consequences," he mouthed, hearing his great-uncle's voice in his head.

The young teen took a harsh breath in. _Shit._ He thought of Ford spanking him until he learned his lesson. Just to drive the point home, spreading his legs and spanking his pussy. He spanked it himself and imagined his uncle doing it, but it wasn't the same. His hands weren't nearly as big or calloused as his _great uncle Ford._

Dipper thrust a finger into his opening and gasped. He imagined two of Ford's huge, long fingers in his tight pussy. "Too much," he would say, but he'd take it anyway, no matter how much it hurt.

He added another, just for good measure. Jesus, he was _soaked._ Dipper imagined Ford teasing him for being so wet. He plunged his fingers in and out, feverishly absorbed in his incestuous fantasy.

“Good boy,” Ford would praise. Suddenly Dipper felt a heat wash over him. He imagined his uncle lightly tracing over his naked skin, kissing the chest he hated and pushing his fingers deep. “What a good boy,” he mouthed, imaginary Ford whispering it into his ear. “Good boy, Dipper.”

Dipper’s legs shook and gave out when he came suddenly, collapsing onto the dirty floor.

Ford would _never_ even think about doing anything like that to Dipper--especially not when he’s like this. Not when he’s his grandnephew. _And not when he’s a tranny._

He sighed to himself as he pulled his shorts up, resting in his post-orgasm high. At least he had this.

**Author's Note:**

> F̶i̶n̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶b̶r̶o̶k̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶r̶o̶t̶e̶ ̶D̶i̶p̶f̶o̶r̶d̶.̶ ̶I̶'̶M̶ ̶T̶H̶E̶ ̶T̶R̶A̶S̶H̶M̶A̶N̶.̶


End file.
